Just A Night Of Babysitting?
by UpbeatButNegative
Summary: Charmy Bee has been told that he's not coming along in tonight's mission! Poor thing! However, he brightens up when he finds out who has arrived to look after him for Espio and Vector. Everything now sounds like fun and games, right? Yes? Ha ha ha! You're so funny. Oh, you were serious? Well, you're wrong! Characters may be OOC.


~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

Man... It's been a while since I've written a one shot for the Sonic fandom (or any one shot at all!)!

Since I've been putting most of my focus on continuing my two main projects, I figured that I should write something similar to my works from my old days here on this site. It's similar to some of my older works, in that it's mostly focused on humor and it's slightly shorter than my current works.

To repeat the summary, **characters may be OOC**. But enough rambling. Here's the little one shot I've whipped up just for you, readers and critics alike! Enjoy!

* * *

**One Night...**

"No! You're not coming with us this time, Charmy!"

"No! Why not!"

"Because you'll mess everything up, just like last time!"

It was another night case that Team Chaotix had been requested to take on. In the Chaotix Detective Agency, destroying the peace of the evening, Vector kept yelling at Charmy to stay home for what he did in the last night case, but the bee protested. Meanwhile, Espio was on the floor, meditating and struggling to ignore the commotion that was going on.

"Please, Vector! I'll try not to mess everything up!" Chary pleaded his alligator friend and boss. "No, I won't mess ANYTHING up at all! Just please take me with you!"

"No! You're not coming with us, Charmy!" Vector shouted at him again. Calming down a little, he said to him, "Now, I've arranged for someone to babysit you. We could be gone all night, you know."

"Babysit? I'm not a little kid, you know! I'm eight years old! EIGHT!" Charmy moaned and groaned.

"Hmph. From the looks of things, people would think you're five!" Vector snapped back, before hearing the doorbell ring. "Aha! That must be him now!" he said, walking to the front door.

"Great... Who could it be?" Charmy grumbled. "Who could it be to bore me to death with super boring stuff even more boring than the boring boredom bringer?"

Still sulking and muttering some very bad language, he threw himself to the living room couch, while Espio made his way to the front door to greet Charmy's babysitter and get ready for the mission. What Charmy didn't hear was the voice of the babysitter. No. babysitters.

"Hey guys! We're here to watch Charmy!" a very optimistic sounding friend of the Chaotix's said to them.

"You two owe us big time for this..." a slightly frustrated friend of theirs grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon, Shadow! It's just babysitting," the first guy reassured him. "What could be worse?"

"So, you've brought Sonic to help you, Shadow!" Vector grinned.

"No. He followed me here," the black hedgehog growled, while Sonic laughed sheepishly.

"Well, either way, we do not know how long tonight's mission will take us," Espio told the two calmly. "Remember: dinner is in the fridge, eight thirty is Charmy's bedtime and for your own sake, my friends, do not give him the sugar sticks."

"Maybe if you were smart, you would keep them out of sight," Shadow bluntly stated.

Ignoring that, Vector promised them the reward and he and Espio made their way out.

Charmy heard the door slam shut and went to the front door to see who he was left with, to be greeted by Sonic and Shadow themselves.

"Wow! You two are here?" he gasped in excitement. "Alright! Forget the mission! Let's do something, you guys!"

"Heh heh. Hiya, Charmy," Sonic greeted him with a big smile. "So, what is it you wanna do?"

"Hmm... Why don't we let Shadow decide?" Charmy suggested.

"Great idea!" Sonic grinned. "So, Shadow. What do you wanna do tonight?"

"One: take those stupid grins of your faces, both of you," Shadow said with a straight face, only to have Sonic and Charmy laugh sheepishly. "Two: I have no idea what to do. I couldn't care less anyway!"

"Aw, c'mon, Shadow. You must have some preference," Charmy said to him. After the three of them stepped into the living room and Charmy sait on the couch, he thought hard about what to do. "Hmm..."

"Well? What the heck are we gonna do?" Shadow snarled.

"How about some video games?" Charmy suggested.

"Yeah!" Sonic grinned. "I'm always up for a round of that fighting game everyone's on about! How about you, Shadow?"

"Yeah, Shadow! You like violence!" Charmy said to Shadow. "Why not?"

"Hmph. Fine. I'll join you two."

"Hooray!" the other two cheered.

"Grr... Don't expect me to go easy on either of you, especially you, Sonic..."

"C'mon, guys!" Charmy called for the two hedgehogs as he switched on the system. "Let's play! Loser passes on!"

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Grr!" Shadow growled as his hands sweated on the controller, as he mashed the buttons frantically. "This game's rigged!"

"So, what were you saying, Shadow?" Sonic taunted him. "Something about not going easy on me?"

"Gah! Just you wait, Sonic! I will prevail!"

Just then, the brown haired fighter in a white gi Sonic was playing as launched his 'Super Combo' against the red haired opponent in a dark gi Shadow was controlling, winning the match. To this, Shadow chucked the controller straight at Charmy.

"Argh! This game's really rigged!" Shadow exclaimed, getting laughs from Sonic and Charmy. "I won't stand for it! I shouldn't have to put up with these so called 'world warriors' and their clunky movements! I'm sitting out!" And so, Shadow threw himself on the floor, arms crossed, to watch the other two duke it out. Apparently, he wasn't too fond of fighting games.

_Now, if that bee had that shooting game everyone's on about, I would dominate them both! _

After watching Sonic and Charmy go about it for a few rounds, Shadow was beginning to get bored. And he couldn't pick up the controller to play that accursed game again. He would get thrashed! Those so called 'world warriors' just moved and attacked too slowly! Suddenly, Shadow began to grin evilly. He hatched a plan that would surely make this babysitting garbage look like Dr Eggman moonwalking. On a tightrope. Just off Angel Island. In a dress.

"Hmm? What's up, Shadow?" Sonic asked him, noticing the evil grin. "Thinking of a way to liven up the place like Eggman moonwalking on a tightrope, just off Angel Island, in a dress?"

"Wha...! How did you... Grr... Never mind! I was just hungry and it's time for dinner."

Sonic and Charmy looked at the time. It was seven thirty.

"Oh, you're right," Sonic said. "It is time. C'mon, Charmy. Time to eat up. We'll play something else later."

"Ooh! Yummy food!" Charmy smiled as he led Sonic to the kitchen, Shadow following close behind.

After the trio devoured the food on the plate and more, they felt very full. However, that didn't stop Shadow from beginning his plan. Slowly and without making any noise to alert Sonic and Charmy, he looked on top of the fridge. After taking the plate carefully, he unwrapped the foil, to reveal a truck load of sugar sticks. Shadow took one, placed it on the table and wrapped the foil back around the plate and returned it to the top of the fridge. Unfortunately for the Ultimate Life Form, Sonic noticed the candy on the table.

"Uhh... That better be for you or me, Shadow," Sonic said.

"Oh, let's just say that I'm doing our little buddy Charmy a favor," Shadow smirked.

"Shadow? What are you up to?"

"Hey, Charmy."

"Huh?" Charmy sounded.

"Want this?" Shadow waved the sugar stick in front of Charmy's eyes, like a hypnotist would wave his watch about.

"Oooh... Yes, I do..." Charmy responded, drooling at the sight of the stick, his eyes ticking like a clock to the piece of candy.

"Charmy, no! Espio said not to take any of those sugar sticks!" Sonic warned him.

"Well," Shadow said, opening Charmy's mouth, allowing the drool to flow right out. He dropped the sugar stick in the bee's mouth. "Here you go..."

"Noooo!" Sonic screamed.

After Charmy chewed thoroughly on the sweet snack and swallowed it, Shadow slowly walked up to the fridge, opened it and took out a blue, fizzing drink.

Shaking the bottle, Shadow asked Charmy slowly, "Don't you want to wash it down with this lovely energy drink?"

"Yes... Yes, I do..." Charmy responded, taking the drink and gulping it all down.

"Nooooo!" Sonic screamed again.

Sonic feared for what Shadow was excited for: the regularly hyper Charmy Bee on a sugar rush. Silently, they awaited the inevitable. At first, Charmy sat on his seat with his back straight. Then, nothing... Not even blinks from Charmy's eyes.

And what happened next? Let's just say that by the time Espio and Vector returned to the Agency, there was no Agency to return to.

* * *

Wow. Just wow.

If that's what I just thought of today, then what was I thinking back in the day? This is probably my craziest work in a while!

By the way, you can probably guess the fighting game Sonic, Shadow and Charmy were playing. **I don't own that either**.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
